Cauldros
Cauldros (黒鋼の大陸, Kurogane no Tairiku lit. Land of Black Steel) is a region in Xenoblade Chronicles X. It is where the Ganglion have established their main stronghold. Cauldros lies to the north of Sylvalum. The volcanic terrain is broken by pools of molten rock, ancient battlefields, and the ruins of an ancient city. Due to the hostile terrain and at times hostile weather, it is the most difficult region to explore. __TOC__ Points of interest Areas * Ancient Warscape BC * Bestial Utopia BC * Boxtrap Checkpoint * Cauldros Gate * Emerian Battlegrounds BC * Far Isle of Tzu'o * G'nahan Villa * Kitsune Stronghold * Large Reef Lake BC * M'gando Gorge BC * O'rrh Sim Castle Tower Garden * Ruined Streets of O'rrh Sim * Slavebird Isle * T'phnom Shelf * T'phnom Shelf BC * Tengu's Playground * Ternion Fork * Ternion Fork BC * Titan's Table BC Landmarks * Abandoned Bivouac * Adder Byroad * Ancient Warscape * Bestial Utopia * Capital Wreckage * Dragonbone Promontory * Drongo Caravan * Emerian Battlegrounds * Ganglion Weapons Hangar * Kw'arah Villa * M'gando Gorge * Mount M'gando * O'rrh Sim Capital Remains * O'rrh Sim Keep * O'rrh Sim Watchtowers * Old Ceremonial Hollow * Ruined City of O'rrh Sim * Scholes Battlegrounds * Sunset Falls * Titan's Table * Wildcat Fortress Unexplored Territories * Bandits' Refuge * Forgotten Mining Frigates * Ganglion Antropolis * Infernal Ledges * Kw'arah Cloister * M'gando Mineral Spring Scenic Viewpoint * Beneath O'rrh Sim Keep * M'gando Volcanic Crater * O'rrh Sim Castle Ruins * White Phosphor Lake Miranium Deposits * FN Site 501 * FN Site 502 * FN Site 503 * FN Site 504 * FN Site 505 * FN Site 506 * FN Site 507 * FN Site 508 * FN Site 509 * FN Site 510 * FN Site 511 * FN Site 512 * FN Site 513 * FN Site 514 * FN Site 515 * FN Site 516 Enemies Normal Minor Enemies * Adonis Turba * Aegis Raptor Seidr * Aquatic Sacrifole * Arch Caro * Auto Gunner Zig * Barbed Queen Qmoeva * Barbed Rook Qmoeva * Beryllium Oc-serv * Blast Lophid * Blazing Lophid * Blitz Scintimure * Bluff Gerrid * Brave Rook Qmoeva * Broadsword Pugilith * Buster Emperor Qmoeva * Buster Kaizer Qmoeva * Caged Saltat * Cavalier Puge * Cave Visigel * Cliff Caecus * Cliff Monoceros * Cloud Saltat * Coal Blatta * Coast Visigel * Coffin Puge * Companion Potamus * Conjurer Cervus * Cowardly Caecus * Crater Saltat * Crazed Germivore * Crested Saltat * Daimyo Ictus * Deadland Caro * Definian Clone * Definian Copy * Drone Pawn Quo * Drone Queen Quo * Dryland Papil * Duel Emperor Qmoeva * Dysprosium Petramand * Enhanced Gunner Zig * Erbium Petramand * Evil Mephite * Fiasco Saltat * Fighter Puge * Flame Lophid * Fleet Shrad * Foul Sacrifole * Gadolinium Petramand * Gaia Gularth * Gate Puge * Gehenna Lophid * Grand Cantor * Grav Raptor Seidr * Guide Eagle Galdr * Guide Raptor Galdr * Gypsy Saltat * Hellion Blatta * Howitzer Barrager Zig * Hrym Blatta * Island Saltat * Jet Shrad * Judge Pugilith * Land Caecus * Land Gerrid * Land Monoceros * Laser Raptor Seidr * Lava Cinicula * Lava Sacrifole * Lawless Mephite * Legion Caro * Lost Caro * Lutetium Petramand * Mach Shrad * Marnuck Aspirer * Marnuck Barrager * Marnuck Blaster * Marnuck Dynamo * Marnuck Gatling * Marnuck Grappler * Marnuck Hornet * Marnuck Imperial * Marnuck Minor * Marnuck Pawn * Marnuck Pulser * Marnuck Slugger * Marnuck Soldier (normal) * Marnuck Transitioner * Milsaadi Assassin * Milsaadi Fighter * Milsaadi Herald * Milsaadi Hunter * Milsaadi Rampager * Milsaadi Savage * Mirage Adsecula * Mirror Blatta * Mist Germivore * Monoceros Colt * Mortar Gunner Zig * Mortar Sniper Zig * Orion Xern * Palace Barrager Zig * Phosphorous Filiavent * Porter Puge * Praseodymium Petramand * Puddle Sacrifole * Purger Queen Qmoeva * Quick Shrad * Rain Scintimure * Razer Visigel * Rebel Emperor Qmoeva * Rebel Oc-serv * Revolver Barrager Zig * Rhenium Fal-swo * Rocket Jacul * Rocket Shrad * Rust Blatta * Seeker Blatta * Selenium Fal-swo * Selenium Oc-serv * Silent Murra * Sizzling Visigel * Solid Puge * Sonic Blatta * Storm Jacul * Storm Scintimure * Strange Saltat * Strike Gunner Zig * Strike Launcher Zig * Strontium Xe-dom * Suppressor Rook Qmoeva * Swift Shrad * Talon Eagle Galdr * Talon Knight Qmoeva (normal) * Talon Raptor Galdr * Tantalum Oc-serv * Terbium Petramand * Thug Caecus * Thulium Petramand * Thunder Scintimure * Toy Monoceros * Tornado Jacul * True Queen Qmoeva * Valiant Ceto * Vampire Blatta * Vanguard Ceto * Volcannon Cinicula * Volcannon Monoceros * Volcannon Sacrifole * Volcannon Tersqual * Volcannon Vigent * War Emperor Qmoeva * Warlord Ictus * Witless Saltat * Yellow Arenatect * Ymir Gularth * Sentinel Satellis (Waters) Mission Exclusive Enemies * Atropos Puge * Bio Visigel * Blood Despair * Clotho Puge * DV482: Duvel * ER001: Emeroa * Grudge Tersqual * Guard Monoceros * HH100: Hierana * HP001: Harriess * Impulse Qmoeva * JD001: Juda * Lachesis Puge * Lineage * Marnuck Scout * MG068: Megisia * MO037: Moore * Mold Caro * Mortal Jacul * Nipopon Incarnate * Phantom Seidr * Queen Jacul * Rexoskell * ST816: Stalio * TW772: Trinn * Twin Qmoeva Story Exclusive Enemies * Force Seidr Nemeses * Yggralith Zero Tyrants * Air Support Galdr * Agnes, the Divine-Scaled * Alithios, the Indignant * Angelita, the Blade Bouquet * Armed Destroyer Galdr * Armed Engineer Galdr * Armored Cruiser Seidr * Bartley, the Conflagration * Berserk Marnuck * Calore, the Lava Walker * Camus, the Treasured * Chantai, the Insect Maiden * Chantai's Galdr * Coil, the Never-Ending * Dawid, the Destrier * Duran, the Draconian * Eddy, the Electric Heat * Eisen, the Ebon Rock * Enhanced Attack Range Zig * Enhanced Attack Seidr * Enhanced Search Zig * Enhanced Support Zig * Experimental Compact Zig * Experimental Flight Shrad * Experimental Second-Gen Zig * Frontline Medic Quo * Gi-zho, the Iron Deity * Ilithios, the Enlightened * Izgnanie, the Smoldering * Jia Mian, the Beloved * Kringe, the Hunting Arrow * Na-mulk, the Rebellious * Natt, the Inestimable * Night Combat Puge * Pelicollo, the Panzer * Piernus, the Scorcher * Polaris, the Firmamental * Poppy, the Pyromaniac * Prinsipe, the Ravenous * Rodriguez, the Twin-Tusked * Sector Security Shrad * Sharnaak, the Technician * Sharnaak's Seidr * Spaniel, the Obedient * Terenty, the Blademaster * Trueno, the Cataclysm * Truppe, the Ceaseless Dark * Uluora, the Burgeoning * Unlimited Output Zig * Urdu's Qmoeva * Vainamo, the Bellower * Vegetal, the Heatcrux * Vortice, the Deific Blast * WR512: Urdu * Ya-rhat, the Thundercloud * Zorn, the Wanderer * Armed Recon Galdr (Waters) * Leva'el, the Terminus (Waters) Bosses * Prog Ares (Lao) NPCs * Lana * Lularita * Nalu * Pisa * Popote * Walolo (after My Angel, My Lana) * Zazazan * DV482: Duvel * Gi Zang Gallery Img sp-welcome15L-07.jpg Img sp-welcome15L-06.jpg Img sp-welcome15L-05.jpg Img sp-welcome15L-04.jpg Img sp-welcome15L-03.jpg Img sp-welcome15L-02.jpg Img sp-welcome15L-09.jpg Img sp-welcome15L-11.jpg Img sp-welcome15L-12.jpg XCX Exploration 07.png|Cauldros XCX Exploration 23.png|Cauldros XCX Exploration 24.png|Cauldros Img field02 kuro 01.jpg|Cauldros Img field02 kuro 02.jpg|Cauldros Img field02 kuro 03.jpg|Cauldros Img field02 kuro 04.jpg|Cauldros Xenoblade Screenshot mobile image.jpg|Interior of the Ganglion headquarters Category:Locations in X Category:Regions Category:Cauldros